Una Luz Para Una Sombra - SasuHina
by omy.uchiha
Summary: ¿Podrá una chica miembro de la familia opuesta cambiar la vida de un chico inmerso en la soledad o el odio de este hacia esa familia será mas fuerte que su deseo de estar con ella?
1. Destino el primer encuentro

Topic: Sasu/Hina

Tipo: Historia (Lime "Soft")

Titulo: Una Luz para Una Sombra.

Universo: Naruto Shippuden (Personajes son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto)

By: Omy

¡Hola chicos bueno! Pude ver que el primer One-Shot que hice tuvo buenos views y eso me dio mucho gusto, por eso mis queridos amigos vuelvo otra vez, con una historia que se dividirá en capítulos (no se cuantos) pero son de la misma pareja de Sasuke y Hinata, este contiene una ligera mención de alguna relación (sexuales) casi nada jeje… Espero y les guste.

Era un día nublado en la ciudad de un lunes por la mañana, el cielo estaba totalmente gris, pareciera como si alguien allá arriba estuviese triste. Un sentimiento que tenia una connotación muy parecida al de una persona en particular. Alguien que se veía totalmente representado en aquel color tan similar al pasado de su vida, un joven que había sido presa de un dolor tan grande que la única manera que encontró para refugiarse fue su propia soledad.

Heredero de una gran fortuna, de una de las familias mas poderosas del país y también de las mas antiguas, una familia que se caracterizaba por ser personas muy frías y calculadoras pero a la vez suaves y flexibles con los suyos. La familia Uchiha era una adinerada familia que poseía un emporio de cadenas financieras a lo largo del país, siempre era ubicados como personas correctas, puntuales, formales y todos aquellos adeptos que les pudieran adjuntar. Dentro de la familia había un chico que sin quererlo se convertiría en el único gestor de todo lo que su familia había creado. Su nombre… Sasuke Uchiha.

Desde pequeño Sasuke fue un niño muy consentido por su madre y desplazado por su padre el factor lo provocaba una sola persona su propio hermano, Itachi… Sasuke se le conocía por ser un niño muy capacitado para su edad, pero por la misma razón de la existencia de su hermano siempre fue relegado a vivir a la sombra del mismo, jurando que algún día él lograría superar todas las expectativas que su hermano imponía hacia sus familiares. Fue así como el pequeño inconscientemente fue acumulando un poco de rencor en su corazón y lo llevarían a convertirse en una persona fría con los demás. Todo para él cambio aquella noche de lluvia, en donde su familia (padres y hermano) sufrieron un terrible accidente, ocasionado por los rivales de antaño de la familia Uchiha , ¡Los Hyuuga!

Justo en ese momento, Sasuke paso a tener toda su fortuna, pero para el no le servía de nada el dinero si la persona a la que mas quería ya no estaba con él… Su madre, cuando se entero de quien había sido el responsable del homicidio de su familia juro algún día vengarse de ellos de la manera mas cruel y vil posible… pero nunca imagino que aquella promesa se convertiría en su peor enemigo.

Después de mucho tiempo Sasuke creció de manera normal se podría decir, fue a la escuela como los demás y se forjo como un estudiante de primer nivel, pero algo que cambio con el desde aquel día fue su personalidad. Sasuke se caracterizaba por no ser una persona de mucha palabra, de poca paciencia, muy amargado y sobre todo de pocos amigos. Solamente dos personas en todo el instituto lograron hacer algo de amistad con el, un chico rubio totalmente hiperactivo llamado "Naruto" y una linda chica pelirosa que siempre estuvo enamorada de él llamada "Sakura". Durante el colegio el moreno vivió lo que siempre le aquejaba desde que tenia uso de razón, el hecho de no poder quitarse a las mujeres de encima, incluso era tanto el repudio que le tenia a las mujeres que llegaron a señalarlo como un homosexual. Si había algo que al chico le enfureciera era que le tachasen de algo que no era. Así que poco tardo el ojinegro para convertirse en lo que comúnmente la gente llama "Mujeriego".

Para Sasuke era de lo mas normal poseer mujeres al por mayor ya que poseía de una buena estatura, de un cuerpo privilegiado y bien trabajado además de un rostro que se podía considerar perfecto. Aunado a eso era muy perfeccionista con su apariencia y tenia una gran tendencia a la elegancia. Pero aun con todos esos adeptos que lo hacían el chico ideal de cualquier mujer poco era el deseo por estas, era mas el deseo de vengarse de las personas que tanto lo hicieron sufrir que el hecho de poder gozar un poco de la vida que llevaba. Acechado por la insistencia de una de sus enamoradas, Sasuke no tuvo mas remedio solo para cerrar bocas que hacerse novio de la chica, esta no era nada mas y nada menos que una pelirroja llamada "Karin". Una chica que se caracterizaba por ser demasiado voluble pero muy hermosa y coqueta solo con Sasuke.

Ese día tan gris en donde el cielo se caía a pedazos, Sasuke miraba hacia el ventanal de un departamento lujoso que tenia en el centro de la ciudad. Mirando como la tempestad de la lluvia golpeaba a la ciudad sin parar, ese estado del tiempo solo hacia que el chico recordara toda su soledad que no desaparecía ni por el simple hecho de que aun lado de su cama se encontraba Karin, debido a que habían pasado la noche juntos. A el le faltaba algo en su vida, estaba cansado de sentirse así, de sufrir y de hacer sufrir a todas las personas que lo rodeaban. Sin mas y cansado decidió ir a tomar un poco de aire y fue así como partió a vestirse para poder salir, todo el cuadro era observado por Karin quien lo veía incrédula y noto como el moreno se disponía a dejar su apartamento y decidió preguntar el porque

_Sasuke mi amor, ¿a dónde vas?_ – pregunto Karin con un tono muy pausado.

_¡Eso no te importa! No me gusta que me pregunten_ – dijo en un tono muy frio aquel moreno

la actitud de Sasuke si bien no era nada fuera de lo normal, esta vez parecía un poco mas lacerante que en ocasiones pasadas. Karin inmediatamente sintió el frio de aquellas palabras, pero no opto por rendirse, al fin de cuentas quería saber a donde se dirigía el que era su novio ante la sociedad y el mundo entero.

_¡Sasuke! No tienes por hablarme así, solo dime ¿a dónde vas y ya?_ – dijo con mas fuerza aquella pelirroja.

_Se ve que tu no entiendes con razones ¿verdad? Cuando salga quiero que te largues y ni se te ocurra llamarme_ – dijo con un tono mas frio y mas fuerte el ojinegro.

Una vez dicho lo anterior y habiendo dejado a la chica llorando por aquella actitud tan mala del chico que se suponía era su pareja sentimental, el moreno tomo su sombrilla, salió de su apartamento y comenzó su travesía hacia ningún lugar en particular. Las calles estaban invadidas de personas que compraban sus víveres y otras muchas cosas, divagando en las calles se encontraba Sasuke siendo observado por todas las féminas que de manera fácil caían rendidas al encanto del moreno y por ende también se llevaba miradas sofocantes de los hombres que lo veían con rabia al provocar eso a sus novias.

Después de un rato de caminar al ojinegro le entro un poco de hambre y decidió parar en una panadería a comprar algo que le gustara, el era amante del pan dulce pero nunca lo decía porque sentía que todo eso lo hacia verse débil ante los demás, de hecho una de sus aficiones mas grandes era la de cocinar, en su tiempo libre hacia de todo y le servía de practica mas que nada para no morir de hambre, ya que nunca le había gustado tener sirvientas en su casa. Sin mas por hacer ahí se encamino otra vez hacia las calles a disfrutar un poco de su soledad (si se le pudiera llamar a eso disfrutar). De pronto en una de las intersecciones de la avenida que transitaba, una joven sin querer se tropezó con el chico provocando que todos los panes que había comprado se le cayeran además también se le había caído a la chica un par de libros que acababa de comprar.

Si bien conocido el temperamento de Sasuke comenzó por enfurecerse y tan pronto como la iba a empezar a maldecir todo aquello que iba a empezar a soltar de su boca se vio ahogado al posar sus oscuros ojos sobre aquella chica con la que se había topado. Era una mujer sumamente bella para sus ojos, una mujer que dentro de toda la oscuridad que irradiaba el día ella de alguna manera parecía brillar y destacar de los demás o mas bien era por la ropa que ella llevaba colores muy cálidos para un día muy frio y solitario. La chica tenia una apariencia muy atractiva para Sasuke, ella era una chica de mediana estatura, una tez blanca con la nieve, ojos cristalinos muy hermosos y un cabello largo y de color negro azulado que despedía un aroma muy peculiar a lavanda. Su semblante era todo lo opuesto posible al del moreno, ella se percato de que la estaban observando, cuando volteo a un lado vio una bolsa tirada con comida alrededor, se encontraba muy apenada y decidió levantarse para pedir disculpas y reponer la comida que se había echado a perder.

Cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con la cara del chico, un tipo bastante apuesto para su parecer, una personalidad totalmente diferente a su persona. motivo que le causo una vergüenza extrema y su cara se puso mas roja que un tomate, por ende toda la presión le provoco un desvanecimiento en plena calle. Sasuke entre su haber por inercia hizo algo que jamás había hecho y era el ayudar a alguien de manera involuntaria. Con la lluvia extrema y con una chica desmayada a mitad de calle. Sasuke opto por tomarla en brazos y llevarla al lugar mas cercano que tenia… su departamento. Al cabo de unas 4 horas la chica pudo despertar de su profundo sueño. El lugar que vislumbraba era totalmente diferente al de su apartamento, era mucho mas grande y lujoso como era de suponerse salto con sorpresa por el hecho de que se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía y mas porque llevaba una ropa que no era de ella si no que era de un chico y eso la hacia ponerse nerviosa pensado lo peor hacia su persona y su integridad. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la chica con todas sus fuerzas se aferro a las sabanas temiendo lo peor. Cuando la puerta logro abrirse por completo vio entrar al chico con el cual se había topado antes de que se desvaneciera.

_¡Vaya! Al fin despiertas… pensé que tendría que dormir en el sofá hoy_ – dijo el chico moreno con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

La chica de pelo azulino estaba muy asustada pero también tenia mucha pena ya que estaba en el cuarto del chico que le había parecido guapo en el aquel momento, por eso tan pronto como pudo y como su nerviosismo la dejo pregunto que había pasado.

_Disculpa, podrías decirme ¿Qué ha pasado? y ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_ – dijo la chica con mucha dificultad y miedo.

_Pues ha pasado que te estrellaste conmigo, tiraste mi comida, te desmayaste y no conforme con eso tuve que prestarte mi ropa para que te pudieras dormir_ – dijo el moreno con tono de burla.

En ese momento la chica ojiblanca se acordó de lo que había sucedido y con mucha mas pena que antes bajo su cabeza pidiendo disculpas al por mayor y diciéndole que ella le iba a pagar su comida. Para Sasuke la manera en la que la chica actuaba era de lo mas graciosa y tonta, de alguna manera le divertía verla en esa situación. Cosa que le provoco algo de lo que hace mucho se había olvidado… el reír otra vez. La chica de cabello azulino veía como aquel moreno se comenzaba a reír, por un momento le pareció lindo ver como se expresaba motivo por el cual comenzó a sentir algo extraño en su ser, pero al poco tiempo se desvió de ese sentir para poder pagar su deuda y poder irse.

_Disculpa a todo esto… ¿Cuanto es lo que te debo?_ – pregunto muy tímida la chica.

_Pues haciendo cuentas, es mi comida mas el hecho de que te traje en brazos hasta acá, te preste mi ropa y además ya lave la tuya… yo creo que me debes bastante dinero ¿no crees?_ – dijo Sasuke de un modo burlón.

La chica una vez mas bajo su cabeza y se puso roja de vergüenza… realmente no tenia como pagar todos aquellos gestos que había tenido aquel chico con ella y no sabia como hacer para retribuir a ese enorme favor que le había hecho. De pronto la chica fue sacada de sus pensamientos al oír la voz del joven moreno que se acercaba lentamente hacia su persona.

_No te preocupes por eso… mejor dime ¿Cómo te sientes?_ – pregunto de una manera suave pero muy varonil el chico moreno.

La chica de ojos blancos rápidamente se puso en estado de nerviosismo al sentir como esas palabras entraban en sus oídos de tal manera que la hacían estremecerse, sentirse nerviosa y que su corazón latiera con fuerza todo eso al mismo tiempo. Como pudo la chica logro asentar a la pregunta con su cabeza, señalándole que se encontraba bien. Para Sasuke era increíble como la chica que tenia enfrente no le lanzaba miradas coquetas y ni siquiera trataba en lo mas mínimo de insinuársele, para el esto era algo nuevo lo cual inmediatamente hizo que el posara su atención en ella, cosa que nunca antes había hecho con nadie mas que con su madre. Durante un tiempo no se escucho mas sonidos que el de las gotas de lluvia rebotando contra el metal del balcón de ese cuarto. Lo cual incomodo a Sasuke logrando que este hiciera que volviera a romper el silencio entre ambos.

_Oye a todo esto ¡tu! ¿Cómo te llamas?_ – pregunto el moreno.

_Mi, mi nombre es… Hi, Hinata_ – respondió la chica de cabello azulino.

_Ahhh ya veo_ – dijo el moreno.

De alguna manera para Sasuke era muy incomodo e increíble esto que esta pasando, su cambio radical de personalidad era muy marcada, nunca antes le había pasado con nadie absolutamente con nadie aunado a eso su forma de tratar a la chica era muy diferente a como lo hacia con los demás. Justo cuando el moreno se había quedado inmerso en sus pensares la dulce voz de Hinata lo saco de su mundo cuando le hizo una pregunta.

_Y tu… ¿Cómo te llamas?_ – pregunto Hinata muy nerviosa y con la cabeza agachada.

_Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha_ – respondio el moreno.

Cuando Hinata escucho aquel apellido, no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que recordar el conflicto que su familia tenia con aquellos y como su familia llego a lastimar a la suya por maldad y avaricia, era el momento justo y apropiado para decírselo y esperar lo peor, pero en ese momento mejor decidió callar por miedo a que pasara una tragedia sabiendo que probablemente esto le llegaría a costar en un futuro.

_¿Qué pasa tan feo estoy para que me mires así?_ – dijo Sasuke al aire.

_¡Eh! No lo que pasa, es… que… yo, no estas feo… eh… yo_ – dijo Hinata pero de manera muy confusa.

_Jajaja… tranquila solo preguntaba, pero ahora veo que no te soy indiferente_ – dijo con una voz socarrona aquel moreno.

Desde el punto en el que Hinata veía a Sasuke, era un chico que estaba solo, pero que por alguna extraña razón era agradable y tierno, por eso escondió sus ansias por decir la verdad y por vez primera hizo algo que jamás se le ocurrió hacer… mentir. Una vez mas Sasuke la volvió a captar perdida en su ser y esta vez decidió hacer otra broma con la chica.

_Realmente no te puedes resistir a mi ¿verdad?_ – dijo Sasuke

_¡Ehh! Yo… no, perdóname has de pensar que soy de lo peor_ – dijo Hinata

_¿Por qué habría de pensar eso?_ – dijo Sasuke contrariado.

Hinata estaba tan avergonzada con Sasuke que no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que agachar su cabeza y pedir una vez mas perdón. Sasuke estaba impresionado con la simpleza que tenia esta chica, eso lo único que lograba era que sin darse cuenta el se interesara aun mas por ella de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Sin mas Sasuke se dirigió a ella de una manera muy provocativa, su aproximación era tanta que tan solo quedaron a centímetros de distancia entre uno y otro. A tan contra distancia Sasuke podía vislumbrar con mayor detalle las facciones de su rostro y ver como la chica esta muy sonrojada y falta de aire. Lo que empezó como un juego de el termino como una trastada en su contra ya que al verla tan de cerca, tan interesante, tan hermosa lo único que le provoco al moreno fue que el también se sintiese nervioso y se sonrojara, así que de inmediato aparto su cara de la de la chica y se volteo para que esta no viera que el estaba nervioso y sin mas le dijo lo siguiente.

_Te espero en la sala… la comida ya esta lista, no tardes_ – dijo Sasuke y se levanto inmediatamente.

_De… acuerdo_ – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa también.

Hinata no lo podía creer, el chico aun después de todo lo que había hecho por ella todavía seguía teniendo gestos para con su persona, lo que provoco que de la nada la chica de cabello azulino se comenzara a sentir rara, su pecho estaba latiendo con fuerza. Era demasiado rápido para sentirse así y mas con un chico que apenas y conocía. De pronto a ella vino un recuerdo de su madre.

"_Hinata nunca debes estar triste por sentirte desplazada de los demás… nunca sabrás si es así hasta que no lo compruebes, ese valor lo encontraras el día en que te enamores por primera vez. Y algo que debes tener muy presente es no tener un ideal en tu vida con respecto al amor. A lo largo de tu vida el amor llegara sin ningún tipo de aviso… cuando menos lo esperes y de la persona que menos te esperes es de la que te puedes enamorar… para toda la vida"._

Fue así como Hinata se mantuvo pensando en aquello que su madre le había comentado hace algunos ayeres y también tiendo presente todo lo que esta estaba comenzando a sentir de manera muy inesperada, así se mantuvo Hinata un rato hasta que fue sacada de sus pensares por un grito que provenía de afuera del cuarto en donde se encontraba. Era Sasuke el que la estaba llamando para que viniera a cenar, por lo que no perdió tiempo y se encamino directo hacia la sala para poder acompañar al chico.

Cuando Sasuke vio como la chica se venia acercado a donde el estaba no pudo hacer mas que voltearse, ya que la había visto ropa relativamente corta, aunque realmente no era asi, mas que verla asi se sentía nervioso por la presencia de la chica, Sasuke no tardo en volver a cuestionar lo mismo que se había preguntado con anterioridad. A que se debía el cambio tan repentino en su forma de actuar, en su forma de dirigirse a una persona y sobre todo porque se sentía tan raro al estar cerca de ella, sabia que era lo que sentía más se le hacia totalmente extraño el porque de su sentir si era una persona que recién acababa de conocer. No perdió tiempo para empezar a reprocharse el porque se sentía tan débil y mas frente a una mujer ¿POR QUÉ?

Camino a la sala Hinata se topo con un olor muy poco común, era un aroma muy similar al que se esparcía por su antigua casa cuando su madre hacia de comer, era un aroma muy delicioso para su gusto y cada que ese aroma penetraba mas en sus olfato mas apuraba el paso para llegar a su destino, al llegar a la sala vio como Sasuke estaba cocinando, momento en el cual la chica ojiblanca no puedo evitar ver la escena de aquel chico con un mandil y verlo cocinar, de alguna manera para ella eso se veía totalmente lindo y tierno, pero a la vez muy atractivo para ella ya que ver a un hombre cocinar no era algo de todos los días. Su imaginación voló ipso facto y se imagino a Sasuke como el hombre ideal, pero pronto fue sacada de su mente al ver como aquel moreno estaba justo en frente de ella viéndola con una cara muy juguetona. Rápidamente agacho su cabeza por vergüenza y así se quedo.

Sasuke solo dibujo media sonrisa en su rostro al ver como Hinata se había sonrojado con tan solo verle, eso si que algo en su interior se moviese con fuerza, sabia que de alguna forma había sido flechado por ella, pero no deseaba ser débil y a como podía trataba de resistirse a eso y una vez mas solo se volteo y con las mas nos le hizo señas de que la comida esta servida. Hinata hizo caso y lo siguió hasta la mesa para poder comer. Lo que ella veía era insólito, la cena que estaba en la mesa se veía totalmente deliciosa y mejor aun era que así sabia, para ella cada bocado de comida que degustaba era como tocar las nubes por el sabor que poseía dicha comida. Sin mas Hinata no perdió tiempo para alagarlo por hacer comida tan deliciosa.

_Sasuke-Kun… realmente eres muy buen cocinero, tu comida sabe muy parecido a la que mi madre solía hacer_ – dijo Hinata muy contenta.

Sasuke lo único que pudo hacer es solo voltear un para no ser visto por la chica, pero de cierto modo se sentía alagado por la chica, ya que era la primera vez que alguien le decía que su comida estaba deliciosa. Ahora el sabia que todas esas horas pegado en la cocina habían dado sus frutos. Así los dos morenos pasaron un rato agradable comiendo y platicando para conocerse un poco mejor.

_¡Oye Hinata! Y tu ¿a que te dedicas?_ – pregunto Sasuke.

_Pues yo de momento estudio la universidad, estoy a punto de graduarme… y tu a que te dedicas Sasuke-Kun?_ – comento Hinata.

_Pues yo estoy en la misma posición que tu, solo que yo me tengo que hacer cargo de los negocios de la familia, lo cual es fastidioso pero en fin_ – Comento Sasuke.

Así pasaron cerca de 2 horas haciéndose preguntas básicas el uno al otro, de algo pudieron percatarse ambos, Hinata pudo observar que con Sasuke era la primera persona en toda su vida con la que podía hablar tan fluidamente, como si no hubiese existido la pena en ella nunca. Por el otro lado Sasuke se dio cuenta de que con Hinata era con la única persona con la que se podía expresar libremente sin miedo a ser juzgado o ser lastimado de alguna manera. De pronto el momento se vio cortado por la chica al ver como el reloj marcaba las 10 de la noche. Era ya demasiado tarde y sin mas se levanto de la mesa no sin antes decirle a Sasuke que la comida había estado muy deliciosa y que había pasado un rato muy ameno. Sin mas se le pido a Sasuke la ropa que ella llevaba consigo para poder vestirse. Una vez que las obtuvo se dirigio al cuarto de Sasuke para poder cambiarse.

Al verla desaparecer tras la puerta de su cuarto Sasuke inmediatamente se levanto para limpiar todo y tomar su chaqueta que se encontraba en la entrada de su casa y junto a ella una pequeña bolsa que contenía algo que el había comprado. Momentos después Hinata salió del cuarto para poder despedirse de Sasuke y partir rumbo a su casa.

_Tu realmente estas loca si piensas que te voy a dejar irte sola a esta hora y con este clima_ – dijo Sasuke.

Hinata se había quedado sorprendida como una vez mas el chico que la había atendido como una reina una vez mas volvía a hacer algo por ella, el sentimiento de sentirse totalmente endeudada con el no se hacia esperar. La temperatura había descendido mucho, su ropa aun se encontraba húmeda y la ciudad no se caracterizaba por ser muy tranquila a esa hora de la noche. Así que sin mas Sasuke se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa.

_No acepto no como respuesta así que vamos_ – dijo Sasuke

_Esta… bien_ – respondió Hinata.

Fue así como los dos morenos se marcharon hasta la casa de Hinata en el automóvil del chico, pasaron cerca de 20 minutos hasta que por fin dieron con la casa de la chica, una vez ahí y con el frio que hacia Sasuke la acompaño hasta la puerta de la misma, una vez que se habían despedido, el moreno la detuvo para entregarle algo.

_¡Oye! Se te olvida esto_ – dijo Sasuke

Hinata sin saber de que se trataba simplemente habrio la bolsa y vio los libros todos desechos por el agua, cosa que puso triste a Hinata que necesitaba los mismos para su clase de mañana. De pronto aquel moreno la saco de sus pensares.

_¡Toma! Cuando vi que estaban desechos, solo me limite a ver los títulos y te compre unos nuevos… espero que te sirvan_ – dijo Sasuke.

Aquella situación parecía como un disco rayado que se atora en una canción y se repite una y otra vez. Una vez mas aquel moreno le había hecho un detalle mas en el corto tiempo que llevaban de conocerse. Hinata estaba muy nerviosa y muy conmocionada… ella presentía lo que sentía mas no sabia que era con exactitud. Así que no perdió tiempo y le hizo saber a Sasuke su eterna gratitud.

_Muchas Gracias Sasuke-Kun… una vez mas me has salvado, realmente no tengo como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi_ – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa.

_No me lo agradezcas hoy… si no te molesta y no tienes inconveniente me gustaría que pudiéramos salir mañana_ – dijo Sasuke un poco sonrojado.

Hinata se encontraba muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que alguien la invitaba a salir y eso para ella era algo nuevo, pero muy lindo y tierno de su parte. Por como era de pensarse Hinata acepto pero muy nerviosa y roja de su cara. Una vez que se habían puesto de acuerdo en como y donde se iban a citar. Sasuke se dispuso a despedirse, pero sin control alguno de la situación por parte de la ojiblanca ella en un acto por agradecerle aquella atención se acerco al moreno y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla derecha los dos se encontraron sus caras frente a frete y ambos estaban sonrojados. Sin mas Hinata corriendo del lugar no sin antes decirle adiós al chico. Una vez que Sasuke vio como la chica cruzo la puerta de su casa, este se dispuso a marcharse todo nervioso y sonrojado pero con media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Cuando Hinata cerro la puerta ella saco de la bolsa los libros de aquella bolsa que traía una bolsa mas, dentro de la misma había un pan dulce y una pequeña nota que decía. "espero que te guste". Lo único que aquella cosa provoco en Hinata fue que su corazón latiera a mil por hora y llevase sus manos hacia su pecho para tratar de calamar sus latidos… no había mas duda… a Hinata le había llegado su primer amor de la manera mas inesperada y de la personas menos esperada por ella. Solo que ella aun no lo sabia o mejor aun no quería aceptarlo aun.

Espero y que este capitulo fuese de su agrado… me gustaría que comentaran acerca de la historia, que les parece y que no? Se que a lo mejor es muy precipitado para hacer una evaluación de la historia pero me gustaría saber que les pareció. Gracias por su tiempo y como había dicho antes no se cuantos a cuantos capítulos se pueda prolongar esta historia… pero espero y san bastantes jeje… bueno por mi parte eso es todo y no me queda mas que decirles que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

CHAO Y FELIZ LECTURA!


	2. El beso Helado mas dulce

Topic: Sasu/Hina

Tipo: Historia (Lime "Soft")

Titulo: Una Luz para Una Sombra.

Universo: Naruto Shippuden (Personajes son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto)

By: Omy Hernández

¡Hola chicos! Vuelvo después de varias semanas de dejar esto en el primer capitulo, no se quien es el que lo esta leyendo pero de igual manera espero que disfruten el nuevo capitulo que les traigo en esta ocasión de Sasuke y Hinata. Veamos como le va a los recién conocidos en la cita en la que habían quedado. Acompáñenme en la lectura…

Después de lo que había acontecido la noche anterior, aquella chica de cabello azulino se encontraba muy nerviosa todavía, por tal razón su atención a las clases era totalmente nula. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza eran aquellas atenciones que aquel chico había tenido para con su persona, a pesar de causarle un problema tras otro parecía que aquel joven siempre se mostraba dispuesto a ayudarle aunque su rostro denotaba que no. Pero aquellos pensamientos de igual manera se veían opacados por la sombra de lo que significaba para la chica estar relacionada con alguien a la que su familia jamás podría aceptar y menos permitir.

La chica posaba sus blancos ojos hacia la ventana viendo el día pasar, pensando en lo desafortunado que fue el destino al hacer que se conocieran. Pero a la misma vez también pensaba en aquellas muecas, gestos y detalles que aquel joven moreno había tenido para con su persona. al mismo tiempo y en otro lugar se encontraba aquel joven misterioso y malhumorado. El pensamiento era casi el mismo que el de aquella chica de cabello azulino. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en aquella chica que le hacia sentirse extraño e indefenso, siempre tratando de mantener su postura, pero era imposible ya que de alguna manera flaqueaba ante su presencia a pesar de apenas tener menos de un día de haberla conocido.

El día desafortunadamente no era el mejor de todos, aquel clima de la noche anterior había empeorado y con ello se vino el descenso de la nieve, parecía invierno a pesar de que se encontraban en otoño. Todo daba a indicar que no habría una salida o cita a ninguna parte. Con eso en mente Hinata vio como se había dado por terminado el día de clases y sin mas por hacer tomo todas sus cosas y fue como se dirigió rumbo a la salida del instituto. Siempre metida en sus pensamientos paso de largo de la entrada sin siquiera darse cuenta de quien estaba atrás de ella.

_Acaso planeas ignorarme todo el camino_ – dijo Sasuke.

Hinata hasta salto de la impresión que le había ocasionado aquella ronca voz con la que el chico le había hablado, sin mas volteo para verlo. Su cara estaba totalmente tintada en color rojo, esta muy nerviosa de verlo, realmente le impresionaba porque era muy apuesto para su mirar. Al verla que se mantenía totalmente callada aquel moreno de mirada oscura, se desespero y le pregunto lo que tenia que decir.

¿Iremos a pasear? O ¿Tienes planeado quedarte así todo el día? – pregunto el moreno

aquellas palabras sacaron de su mundo a la peliazul y de forma inmediata bajo su cabeza y le pidió disculpas al moreno, de igual forma intento explicarle el porque de su actuar.

_¡L, lo siento Sasuke-Kun! Yo pensé que para como estaba el día, no íbamos a tener nada de lo que habíamos acordado_ – dijo Hinata.

_Un compromiso es como una promesa, jamás debes quebrantarla sin importar las inclemencias o des fortunios que se presenten_ – Dijo Sasuke.

Aquellas palabras del moreno hicieron que la chica ojiblanca se estremeciera, era increíble el nivel de respeto y compromiso que tenia para con las cosas, por mas insignificantes que estas pudieran parecer. Al mismo tiempo se acordó de unas palabras de su padre en las que decía que los Uchiha se caracterizaban por ser personas sin palabra u honor. Pero esta vez era distinto, a pesar de que este chico parecía despedir una aura de dolor y tristeza, por dentro se veía opacada por una luz muy brillante.

Sin mas que pensar Hinata accedió con su cabeza y se dirigió hasta el chico para poder tener su cita en la que habían quedado una noche atrás. El olor que despedía aquel era muy agradable para ella, un olor muy rico y muy característico de un hombre, sin quererlo Hinata comenzó a observarlo de pies a cabeza y cada centímetro que ella observaba era de su completo agrado. Realmente era muy atractivo para su persona y no lo podía evitar, pero al mismo tiempo surgían preguntas en su interior, la mas sonada era ¿Cómo le podía interesar tanto alguien que apenas acaba de conocer? Al otro lado de los pensares se encontraba la mente de Sasuke, al igual que Hinata, el no pudo evitar empezar a observarla y verla mas allá de lo físico (que realmente no lo observaba por la ropa de frio que llevaba) las imágenes era claras, esta era la primera vez para el que se sentía tan atraído por alguien en particular. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar y resaltaba la misma pregunta que la que Hinata también se hacia. El silencio obviamente rodeaba el ambiente de ambos mientras caminaban, cosa que realmente no parecía importarles ya que se sentían muy cómodos de esa manera, pero como era mas que obvio en algún momento alguien tenia que romper el hielo.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer Sasuke-kun?_ – pregunto Hinata.

El moreno fue sacado de sus pensares y su mirada se dirigió totalmente hacia la persona de Hinata, realmente era aterradora su mirada, hacia que la chica se estremeciera de manera horrible y justo cuando pensó que la iba a insultar por haberle dicho tal cosa, solo recibió un pequeño toque en la frente, eras sus dos dedos los que están en la frente de la chica. Ella estaba un poco anonadada por la acción de aquel moreno, su cara realmente denotaba un intriga, por lo cual el chico soltó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y le dijo el porque lo había hecho.

_Cuando tenia dudas mi hermano solía hacerme esto y eso me relajaba, ahora yo lo hago contigo para que te relajes… estas muy presionada por esta cita_ – dijo Sasuke.

La palabras del moreno lograron conmover a la chica ojiblanca, en primer lugar porque le había confiado historias de su pasado y en segundo porque de alguna manera aquello que le había hecho era un cariño para su persona. sin mas Hinata tomo el control de su actuar y relajo su respiración. Ya que entro en un modo mas relajado Sasuke tomo de la mano a la Hinata y la llevo en camino hacia una cafetería que estaba unas calles mas adelante. Para hacer un poco mas ameno el camino hacia allá Hinata decidió hacer platica a aquel moreno.

_¡Sasuke-Kun! ¿Porque no vienes en tu carro? Con el clima que hace me sorprende que vengas a pie_ – pregunto Hinata

_A mi no me gusta usar vehículos, raramente los uso, solo en cuestiones de emergencia o cuando es absolutamente necesario ¡me gusta caminar_! – respondió Sasuke

Conforme caminaban Hinata de daba cuenta que Sasuke era como ella, muy simplista en sus cosas y demasiado sencillo en su forma de ser, no les importaba en lo mas mínimo el dinero que sus familias poseían. Ellos era de las pocas personas que encontraban en lo mas sencillo, lo mas interesante. Así fue como entre platica y platica llegaron a la cafetería que estaba en el lugar indicado. Un buen café caliente era mas que reconfortante para aquel frio que estaba haciendo, durante su estancia en el lugar, Sasuke nunca paro de ver a chica ojiblanca. Para el verla era como estar en un paisaje tranquilo como tanto le gustan, ver como tomaba la taza de café, como ponía sus labios al borde de la taza, como ligeramente deslizaba el liquido por su garganta y aquellas mejillas rojizas que se le hacían al probar algo tan reconfortante para su cuerpo. Todos esos detalles que Sasuke veía, nadie mas los notaba en ella algo muy característico de Sasuke era su habilidad para ver el significado mas complejo en las cosas mas simples que se pudieran imaginar. Sin mas el moreno no dudo en hacérselo saber.

_No se si te has dado cuenta pero… de manera implícita tiendes a ser muy sensual_ – Dijo Sasuke.

Debido a aquellas palabras la reacción de Hinata fue de mucha sorpresa, ella casi se atraganta con el café que estaba bebiendo, aunque era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así, no podía evitar sentirse demasiado nerviosa por lo que había escuchado.

_Sa, Sasuke-Kun ¿por qué dices esas cosas?_ – pregunto Hinata.

_Porque sencilla y simplemente es la verdad_ – respondió Sasuke.

Una respuesta mas sincera y concisa pero a la ves confusa y vacía fue lo que Hinata obtuvo de aquel moreno. Después de un silencio un poco molesto para ambos, Sasuke decidió ir a un lugar mas ambientado, para poder librarse de aquella tensión que tenían ambos.

_¡Bueno! ¿a donde quieres ir ahora?_ – pregunto Sasuke.

Hinata fue sacada de sus pensares y se puso a pensar a donde podrían ir. Entre sus divagaciones se acordó que había una pista de hielo en la ciudad y aunque el clima era bastante frio como para meterse a un lugar donde lo hacia mas, ella desde hace meses esperaba el poder ir a aquella pista. Así se lo hizo saber a Sasuke el cual puso una cara de pocos amigos al escuchar la petición mas nunca declino a la idea. Aunque ella no sabia el porque de sus gestos para con ese lugar.

Había mucha gente, patinado algunos solos y otros en parejas en su mayoría. Sasuke inmediatamente le dijo a la chica que ella se metiera y que el la vería desde fuera, Hinata se quedo sorprendida e inmediatamente se dio cuenta del porque el aunque no se negó a venir, tenia disgusto con la idea y sobre todo con el lugar.

_¡Ven Sasuke! No te preocupes yo te enseño a patinar_ – Dijo Hinata.

Aquel moreno se sintió herido en su orgullo y acorralado en su ser, por un lado no le gustaba que se hiciesen notar sus defectos, pero por el otro no quería quedar ni mucho menos hacer sentir mal a la chica peliazul. Así que mas a fuerza que de ganas decidió dejarse llevar por la chica de mirada cristalina y con eso conllevaba a hacer el ridículo en frente de todos. Como era ya obvio, Sasuke era un total y completo desastre para el patinaje, en menos de cinco minutos ya había visitado la helada superficie de la pista mas de 4 ocasiones. Por lo cual a la chica ojiblanca no pudo evitar reírse un poco y no por que el se cayera sino por lo obstinado que era.

_¿Es muy divertido verme caer verdad?_ – le pregunto Sasuke.

_No, no es eso… se me hace divertido ver como eres muy obstinado para las cosas, normalmente alguien como tu ya se hubiera rendido al primer intento_ – le respondió Hinata

Aquellas palabras soltadas con mesura y suavidad, hicieron que Sasuke se ruborizara, nunca lo habían alagado por su obstinación por las cosas, pero como era mas que obvio, el volteo su cara hacia otro lado para que no notasen lo que ella le provocaba. Cuando volteo su cabeza se encontró con dos dedos en su frente y una sonrisa de lo mas tierna en el rostro de la chica de ojos blancos.

_Tienes que calmarte, estas muy tenso y desesperado, es por eso que te estas cayendo mucho_ – le dijo Hinata.

Aquella acción sorprendió a Sasuke, que en momentos se acordó de la ultima imagen de su hermano, precisamente haciendo en esa misma expresión. Después de aquel recuerdo volvió su mirada hacia la chica que tenia en frente su cara tenia una expresión de duda por lo que estaba pasando. Así que de esa manera, Sasuke se levanto del piso y le pido a Hinata que le enseñase a patinar. Con previa autorización del moreno, ella lo tomo de la mano y le empezó a dar instrucciones de cómo mantener el equilibrio en los patines, poco a poco se empezó a deslizar a lo largo de la pista de hielo, unas cuantas veces mas Sasuke visito el suelo, pero ya era entre diversión de los dos, en poco tiempo comenzó a dominar los patines y a deslizarse con mas soltura hasta que por fin aprendió a andar solo y sin el apoyo físico de Hinata. Al in de cuentas y después de muchos años alguien le había vuelto a enseñar algo en la vida.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que se cansaron de patinar en el lugar, esta vez Hinata fue la que tomo la iniciativa preguntándole a Sasuke a donde quería ir. El moreno por un momento poso su vista en la pista de hielo con miras a que le pudiera ofrecer alguna respuesta de hacia donde podían ir en esta ocasión. Mas pronto que tarde se acordó que había una feria en la ciudad y se lo hizo saber.

_A estas horas ya debe de estar abierta la feria de la ciudad, deberíamos ir_ – dijo Sasuke

_¡Ok!_ – respondió Hinata.

Fue así como ambos morenos se despidieron de la pista de hielo con miras rumbo a la feria, en el trayecto de la caminata, Hinata por instinto se apego al brazo de Sasuke por el frio que estaba sintiendo. El moreno se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y por el lugar había una tienda de ropa.

_Vamos a aquel lugar por favor_ – dijo Sasuke.

Hinata esta un poco contrariada por lo dicho y mas por el lugar al que se dirigían, pronto pensó que iba a comprar algún encargo o algo que le había gustado antes de irse a la feria. Después de un rato de buscar y pagar lo que había escogido, el moreno se dirigió a ella y salieron de la tienda. Hinata empezó a caminar dejando a Sasuke justo detrás de ella, y de pronto sintió como este le colocaba una chamarra mas calida que la que ella traía. Ella se sorprendió por el detalle, volteándolo a ver con una cara que mezclaba incertidumbre y sorpresa.

_Pude ver que tenias mucho frio y pues mas que obvio por la ropa tan ligera que traes, espero que esta te sirva para mantenerte mas cálida_ – dijo Sasuke.

La cara de Hinata inmediatamente se había puesto color de tomate, estaba muy nerviosa con aquel detalla, realmente no sabia como retribuirle todos esos detalles, regalos y favores que le había estado haciendo. Realmente ella se sentía en total deuda con el lo que la llevo a hacer un comentario que no le gusto para nada al chico moreno.

_Te juro Sasuke-kun, que te voy a pagar todo lo que me has comprado_ – dijo Hinata

_Yo jamás te pedí que me lo pagaras y realmente no te atrevas a hacerlo_ – dijo Sasuke

La tensión se hizo notar en todo el trayecto desde su ubicación actual hasta la feria, la chica realmente se sentía mal por haber hecho que el chico se enojase con ella. Pero si había algo que le disgustaba a Hinata era que la mimaran demasiado y por eso le había hecho notar su punto de vista. Después de un tiempo Sasuke se calmo y se dirigió hacia ella con son de disculpa.

_Discúlpame Hinata, esta es la primera vez que le regalo cosas a alguien y no supuse que te molestaría, pero sabes me alegro que me hallas hecho ver tu punto de vista, realmente aprecio tu sinceridad y determinación_ – dijo Sasuke

Al escucharlo hablar de esa manera, Hinata se sintió mal por hacerlo pensar de esa manera sobre ella, así que ella también se disculpo y tomo su brazo pidiéndole que la perdonara por tales pensamientos que le había ocasionado sobre ella. Le comentaba que no le gustaba sentirse muy mimada, pero que era muy lindo que alguien se preocupara por ella, realmente era la segunda persona en toda su vida que mostraba mucho interés en su persona. la primea había sido su madre. Ante tales palabras Sasuke sintió algo de impotencia al verla de esa manera, pero por otro lado también sentía que su confianza iba en aumento. Después de caminar un poco mas por fin llegaron a la feria que estaba en la ciudad, había mucha gente divirtiéndose de lindo y con las atracciones que había por el lugar, Sasuke volteo para ver a Hinata y lo que se encontró fue una cara llena de sorpresa y ansiedad por hacer cualquier cosa en la feria.

Pronto ambos se decidieron a probar las atracciones de la feria, a subirse a los juegos y a recorrer todos los puestos que allí se encontraban, después de un rato de desenfreno por las actividades, se sentaron en una de las bancas a descansar, ya esta haciendo un poco de calor, por andar de arriba hacia abajo sin parar. Ella compro un poco de agua para calmar su sed.

_¿Quieres un poco de agua Sasuke-kun?_ – pregunto Hinata.

El chico moreno se veía un poco rehusado a tomarle la palabra por el hecho de que tenia que tomar de la misma botella que ella, se imaginaba que era como una falta de respeto hacia su persona, pero sin siquiera poder reaccionar ante la acción, Hinata le puso el pico de la botella en su boca y a Sasuke no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar la botella y tomar de ella.

_Sabes algo… eres demasiado mesurado Sasuke-kun, yo también soy igual, pero estamos aquí para divertirnos, solo déjate llevar por el momento_ – dijo Hinata.

Para Sasuke era como ver a otra mujer, era mas suelta en su hablar que antes, pero seguía manteniendo esa sencillez que a el tanto le gustaba. Sin mas el tomo la palabra y como bien ella dijo se dejo llevar por el momento, así que si mas era hora de seguirse divirtiendo. Pasaron unas horas mas hasta que los dos quedaron totalmente complacidos con su pasaje por la feria, así que esta vez Sasuke tomo al decisión de que fuesen a cenar como ultimo paraje antes de despedirse.

Hinata acepto la invitación y fueron a comer a un restaurante que quedaba cerca del lugar, la comida era muy deliciosa y Sasuke y Hinata lo sabían, puesto a que con anterioridad ya habían comido con sus familias ahí. Durante la cena ambos aprovecharon momentos para recordar las vivencias y los momentos del día, ambos se reina juntos, parecía un cuadro perfecto de telenovela. Después de la cena Hinata se mostro muy complacida con el chico y le dijo que muchas gracias por haberle hecho pasar una de sus mejores días en su vida. Así mismo Sasuke retribuyo y también se mostro agradecido con el momento que habían pasado, antes de que Hinata pudiese marcharse Sasuke le dijo que si podía acompañarla hasta su casa, para estar mas seguro de que llegaría con bien hasta su destino, ella acepto un poco indecisa por miedo a que le pasara algo a Sasuke de regreso a su casa. Asi ambos emprendieron el recorrido a casa de ella.

La caminata fue muy reconfortante para ambos, ya que a pesar de que el frio era muy fuerte la compañía que se hacían era muy calidad para ambos por igual. Entre platica y platica ambos vieron como de pronto la casa de Hinata apareció. Sasuke comenzaba a despedirse, pero por alguna razón Hinata no quería que el se fuese, ella se sentía muy cómoda con el y sabia que se sentiría sola y mal y dejaba que el se fuera así como así y mas que nada solo en la penumbrosa noche. Así que sin pedirle algún tipo de opinión, tomo de su mano y lo llevo hasta el interior de su casa.

_Ven Sasuke, antes de que te vayas permíteme darte algo de chocolate caliente, para que aguantes el camino a casa_ – dijo Hinata

Sasuke realmente se encontraba muy avergonzado con esto, era la primera vez que se sentía tan débil al sentimiento de algo, pero no le molestaba ser débil ante el sentimiento que ella le provocaba. Pero aun con mesura decidió entrar a su casa. Una casa bastante sencilla pero muy bien decorada. Sasuke se sentó en el sillón que estaba en la sala mientras Hinata se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la bebida. Después de un tiempo y de un olor muy rico que era el chocolate con un toque de canela, Hinata apareció con dos tazas de Chocolate caliente y un plato de galletas. Fue así como ambos pasaron el momento una vez mas agradeciéndose por el día y por la experiencias vividas el día de hoy. La platica comenzó a tener tintes de planes para otras ocasiones y lo que tenían que hacer el día de mañana.

Y así se les paso el tiempo hasta que la ultima gota de se acabo, el momento en el que estaban, era algo muy raro, se sentía el nerviosismo en los dos, ese momento en el que el silencio se apodera de los dos y sus miradas se insertan fijamente la una en la otra, eso era lo que pasaba en ese momento hasta que Sasuke rompió el hielo.

_Hinata, te acuerdas que me dijiste, que era bueno que me dejase llevar por el momento_ – dijo Sasuke.

_Si, si… me acuerdo_ – respondió Hinata.

_Pues perdóname… pero no puedo evitarlo mas, tomare tu consejo y me dejare llevar_ – dijo Sasuke.

Sin mas Sasuke acorto la distancia entre los dos en aquel sillón en el que se encontraban y mas rápido de lo que Hinata pudo reaccionar, el moreno ya había posado sus labios sobre los de ella. El cuadro era perfecto, la situación era perfecta y el beso era perfecto. Un suave beso que fue correspondido por Hinata, la cual del alguna manera también había deseado quitarse esa ansiedad que tenia, pero que no sabia que era lo que la provocaba.

Bueno chicos, este fue el capitulo 2 de la historia, espero que les este gustando lo que escribo, apóyenme por favor pasando esta historia a otros lectores como ustedes y como yo que nos gusta este universo de Naruto. Veo que la relacion y el sentimiento de ambos ya se dejo entre ver y pues veamos que va a pasar en sus vidas de ahora en adelante… que les parece si lo leemos el siguiente capitulo… jejeje… bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de leer este episodio y no me queda mas que decirles que se cuiden y que sigan leyendo.

¡CHAO Y FELIZ LECTURA!


	3. Un Sentimiento Consumado

Topic: Sasu/Hina

Tipo: Historia (Lime "Soft")

Universo: Naruto Shippuden (Personajes son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto)

By: Omy Hernández

¡Hola chicos! Bueno una vez mas estoy aquí con ustedes para traerles otro capitulo mas de la historia de estos dos tortolitos, aprovecho para agradecer a los que me han dejado sus reviews, realmente me emociona el saber que les agrada mi historia. Tal vez no sean muchos pero… que importa mientras a los que tengo les guste con eso me doy por bien servido, eh… yo no me quiero alargar así que veamos que paso con SASUKE y HINATA después de ese beso. Acompáñenme en la lectura…

Ha pasado casi cerca de una semana desde aquel mágico encuentro entre sus labios, como era de esperarse, los nervios de ambos no se iban a quedar atrás. ¡Había pasado una semana! En la que aquella morena hermosa de ojos blancos como la nieve había hecho algo que ninguna mujer había hecho antes… entrar en la vida de un ser tan frio, tan oscuro, pero a la vez muy dulce y amoroso. Solo una semana después y sin previo aviso alguno Hinata se había convertido a voz callada en la novia del chico mas popular de la ciudad.

Era un fin de semana en la casa de Sasuke, los dos estaban acurrucados con una sabana viendo fotos de la niñez del mismo, era el momento justo y perfecto para ambos poco ruido que hacia que el momento fuese mas intimo para ambos, entre cada pagina ambos se apegaban mas y unos pequeños besos eran los que se daban. Asi se pasaron un buen rato en su propio momento hasta que se acabaron aquel álbum de fotos. Pronto hubo un momento de silencio en el que sus miradas se encontraban y se quedaban totalmente fijas, sin darse cuenta sus corazones latían con fuerza, el nerviosismo que los aquejaba fue apaciguado cuando la chica ojiblanca se acerco al moreno y le dio un suave y cálido beso, con todo el amor y sinceridad que pudiera existir en el mundo. Después de unos minutos Sasuke se aparto y le susurro en el oído.

_¿Te gustaría ir de viaje conmigo?_ – pregunto Sasuke.

La chica se quedo impresionada por la pregunta pero aun mas por la propuesta, ella sabia que era muy pronto para planear un viaje, pero también sabia que ella ya era una persona independiente y que podía hacerlo si quisiera. Pero por otro lado su corazón sabia que quería estar con el fuese donde fuese y que nada se lo impediría. La decisión era muy complicada lo que la detenía era el hecho de la aceleración de las cosas. Pero no hubo tiempo para respuestas, ya que el moreno una vez mas la beso con suavidad y le dijo aun con los labios muy cerca de los suyos.

_No acepto un "no" como respuesta_ – dijo Sasuke.

Fue en ese preciso momento en el que a la morena se le disiparon todas sus dudas, y con aquel momento tan romántico entre los dos ella acepto el viaje y el lugar. Y así se lo hizo saber.

_E, esta bien Sasuke-kun pero, ¿a dónde iremos? _– dijo Hinata.

_Veo que ya estas impaciente por saber pero lo siento, no lo sabrás hasta el viernes en la tarde_ – respondió Sasuke

Sabia que era un viaje de fin de semana por el día que aquel moreno había establecido, pero la duda le corroía por el cuerpo, si había algo que no le gustaba a Hinata era la incertidumbre de no saber a donde iba a ir. Intento en varias ocasiones sacarle el lugar a Sasuke, pero siempre antes de que pudiese terminar el moreno la callaba con un beso delicado en sus labios.

_Realmente eres muy malo Sasuke-kun, estoy enojada contigo_ – exclamo Hinata.

_¿Por qué?_ – pregunto Sasuke.

_Porque no me quieres decir a donde me quieres llevar_ – respondió Hinata.

A Sasuke no le quedo otro remedio que revelar el lugar y no era mas que una cabaña que se encontraba en un retiro a las afueras de la ciudad, un lugar muy pacifico para pasar vacaciones o divertirse en el lugar. Por alguna extraña razón Hinata presentía que ese viaje tenia tintes de otras cosas, cosas que la hacían que se ruborizara bastante. Realmente era increíble como esa situación se podía presentar tan rápido, apenas llevaban días de novios y ya tan rápido se presentaría esa situación. La imaginación de la chica volaba sin desenfrenos, todo esto pasaba mientras Sasuke la veía, el sabia lo que rodaba por la mente de la chica y eso le causaba gracias y aunque ese tema no era desconocido para el su intención jamás había sido esa así que sin mas intento aclararle su pensamiento.

_El viaje no es para lo que estas pensando Hina_ – dijo Sasuke.

La expresión de vergüenza de la chica de cabello azulino era evidente, estaba pensando en cosas muy privadas y su nivel de vergüenza creció al momento de escucha aquello de boca de su amado. Estaba apunto del desmayo cuando hasta que sintió la mano del moreno a la altura de su cintura así mismo sentía como era acercada hacia el y lentamente le susurro.

_Aunque no me molestaría si llegase a pasar_ – susurro Sasuke.

Después de aquel acercamiento y con una Hinata totalmente inmóvil y súper nerviosa, el moreno se alejo con una sonrisa y le decía que le gustaba mucho verla así, que era demasiado divertido ver como se ponía en apuros ella sola en situaciones como esa. Para la ojiblanca escuchar eso era muy relajador ya que por un momento sintió que era verdad lo que le acababa de decir, momento después Sasuke le comento el porque del viaje.

_Es mi cumpleaños y quiero festejar este día, no es algo muy especial para nadie pero de igual manera no quiero que nadie nos moleste_ – dijo Sasuke.

La reacción de Hinata fue de molestia, no le gustaba que alguien se hiciese sentir menos así que no dudo en hacérselo saber a Sasuke.

_Para mi es muy importante esa fecha a partir del día de hoy, así es que no quiero volver a escucharte decir que a nadie le interesa tu cumpleaños_ – dijo Hinata.

Sasuke había quedado sorprendido, nunca nadie se había atrevido a hablarle tan duramente y menos decirle con tanto amor que ese día era muy importante para alguien mas que no fuese el. La morena lo tomo de sus mejillas y pego su frente con la suya y de una manera muy amorosa le dijo que su sentir.

_Sasuke, no tengo idea cuando fue que me enamore de ti pero eso no me importa, lo único que tengo que decirte es que te amo, que nunca antes había sido tan feliz en mi vida y que pase lo que pase tu has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida_ – exclamo Hinata.

Después de lo dicho por la chica de cristalina mirada, Sasuke quedo impresionado un nudo en el pecho era lo que se estaba formando, sin tener algún tipo de control en su ser el se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo fuertemente. Hinata logro sentí el vacío que se albergaba dentro del ser de su amado y de lo mucho que necesitaba esas palabras. Así que simplemente le dijo que estaría con el hasta el final y sello sus palabras con un pequeño beso en la frente del moreno. Después de todo así se pasaron todo el día que les restaba hasta que llego la hora de partir, pero una voz dulce evito aquel hecho.

_Sasuke-kun si no te molesta, me gustaría quedarme contigo esta noche. No quiero dejarte solo_ – dijo Hinata.

Las palabras de Hinata habían sorprendido a Sasuke realmente lo habían sorprendido no podía creer que fuesen a pasar la noche juntos y menos aun viendo esas palabras de la misma boca de la chica, pero por un lado eso calmaba al moreno que también quería que ella se quedase a su lado toda la noche, no quería volver a sentirse solo y ella tampoco. Fue así como los dos morenos amanecieron abrazados al día siguiente, sus caras estaba de frente y mirándose mutuamente, ambos pensaban en cosas muy similares hasta que uno de los dos lo hizo saber.

_¿Sabes algo?_ – dijo Sasuke.

_¿qué paso Sasuke-kun?_ – pregunto Hinata.

_Me gustaría que todos los días me pueda despertar de esta manera, viendo tus ojos al abrir los míos, sentir tus labios al abrir los míos. Realmente me gustaría poder despertar así todos los días_ – dijo Sasuke.

Aquellas palabras despertaron en Hinata un sentimiento muy bonito, realmente el amor que sentía por aquel moreno estaba creciendo incontrolablemente y realmente a ella le gustaba sentir por primera vez que alguien le correspondía con la misma intensidad ese sentimiento que albergaba en todo su corazón. Así que sin mas ella puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Sasuke y le dio un tierno beso.

_A mi también me gustaría despertar contigo todo los días Sasuke-kun_ – dijo Hinata.

Cuando menos lo esperaron ya habían pasado los días y llego el día del tan ansiado viaje al retiro que habían propuesto, el recorrido tomo cerca de unas dos horas en el carro del moreno. Cuando llegaron al dichoso lugar la cara de impresión de la morena fue sin mesura, era un lugar tremendamente hermoso. Era muy parecido a un hotel de lujo pero con un estilo muy clásico y tradicional, era el lugar perfecto para vacacionar, había todo tipo de distracción y eventos del mismo hotel, que hacían que la estancia fuese de lo mas placentera.

Al llegar a la habitación se encontraron con una cama amplia para ambos y muy bien decorada, tenia un toque muy romántico. Prontamente Sasuke le propuso que fuera a recorrer el lugar para que ella se familiarizara mas con el sitio ya que este iba a ser su hogar durante dos días completos. Hinata rápidamente accedió y por primera vez fueron tomados de la mano sin miedo a que nadie mas los viera. Para suerte ambos había un evento ese día en la noche, era como una especie de bienvenida al hotel y en el lobby del mismo habría el convivio. Ambos morenos pasaron un buen rato ahí ese día. Después de un rato, decidieron ir a caminar en la noche para estar solos y un poco lejos del ruido de la fiesta.

_Perdóname Hina, pensé que esto seria un poco mas tranquilo pero veo que vinimos justo en la época donde el hotel hace sus fiestas_ – dijo Sasuke.

_No importa Sasuke-kun, realmente me divierto me gusta mucho el poder estar contigo libremente sin sentir presión de nada. Creo que de alguna forma es la primera vez que me siento plena contigo_ – comento Hinata.

Después de aquello los dos morenos se sentaron en una banca y platicaron de todo lo que habían pasado hasta el día de hoy. La platica fue larga y tendida sin que se dieran cuenta ya casi era media noche. Ambos regresaron a su habitación y tomaron sus respectivas duchas antes de ir a dormir. Justo en el momento mas callado el reloj marco la media noche. Justificación perfecta para que escuchar con una voz muy dulce y susurrada.

_Feliz cumpleaños mi Sasuke_ – susurro Hinata.

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco por el momento de silencio, realmente lo había tomado desprevenido. Sin mas aquel moreno se dio la media vuelta y se acurruco con su amada, dándole las gracias por lo dicho y dándole un suave beso en sus labios. Hinata no tardo en corresponder al beso… uno que se volvía un poco mas intenso de lo habitual, ambos cuerpos empezaban a tensarse, sin querer Sasuke beso el cuello de Hinata lo cual provoco en la chica una sensación nueva cosa que le provoco que soltara un pequeño gemido. Sasuke al darse cuenta de que la situación subió de tono, se dio la vuelta y le pidió disculpas. De igual manera Hinata se volteo quedando espalda con espalda y también pidió disculpas por lo sucedido. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos por lo que había pasado, aunque para Sasuke no era nuevo, para Hinata si lo era, aunque el no sabia se ella había experimentado antes aquellas cosas, decidió no volver a hacer eso por respeto a la chica y mas que nada a su relación. Con esa sensación en sus corazones emprendieron su viaje a los brazos del sueño profundo.

La mañana siguiente Sasuke y Hinata se encontraban en el restaurante del hotel, ambos comían pero no se volteaban a ver, realmente estaban muy nerviosos por lo que había pasado. La acción parecía de chicos que habían hecho cosas malas, apenas sus miradas se topaban y de inmediato se volteaban. Aunque no lo pareciera realmente los dos estaban muy tensos. Finalmente los dos habían entendido que en algún momento de su relación ese momento iba a llegar así que por la paz ambos en mutuo acuerdo dejaron esos pensamientos de lado y decidieron disfrutar de aquella ocasión especial que los había traído hasta ese lugar.

Fueron a diferentes lugar durante el día, una de las actividades mas relajantes para ambos fue el practicar un poco de equitación así que decidieron rentar dos corceles y fueron a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del bosque que tenia el hotel. Después de unos minutos de detuvieron en un arroyo que había en el bosque fue ahí donde Sasuke le comento a Hinata vivencias de su pasado en esta zona.

_Sabes algo en este lugar, tuve muchos recuerdos de mi vida pasada_ – dijo Sasuke.

_¿Como cual?_ – pregunto Hinata.

_El mas fuerte que recuerdo es que le dije una vez a mi hermano que aquí mismo yo iba a conocer a la chica de mis sueños pero me equivoque_ - dijo Sasuke.

_¿Por qué?_ – dijo Hinata.

_Porque te conocí en la ciudad y no aquí_ – respondió Sasuke.

Aquellas palabras de Sasuke solo provocaron que la ojiblanca se pusiera mas roja que un tomate, su cara era ideal para una foto épica y eso provocaba en Sasuke un dulce diversión.

_¡Dios mio! Eres muy fácil de persuadir, realmente te pones muy nerviosa cada que te hago un cumplido, pero sabes eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti_ – dijo Sasuke.

Si alguna vez parecía muy extremo el color de la cara de Hinata al ponerse nerviosa, después de lo recién dicho el color increíblemente era mas intenso que antes. Esta súper roja, su corazón latía con una intensidad tal que hasta parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. En Sasuke se dibujaban muecas de felicidad que nunca antes se le habían visto, cosa que le agradaba a la chica desde ese punto se veía muy tierno y aunque no le gustaba sentirse nerviosa, para Hinata que Sasuke lo hiciera era muy agradable.

Las horas pasaron volando como si el tempo no existiera, sin pensarlo empezó a caer el crepúsculo, cosa que indica que la noche se anunciaba para hacer su aparición. Hinata tomo la mano de Sasuke y le dijo que se apuraran para que no los agarrara la noche en el bosque y con ellos el frio mas fuerte. Así que sin mas partieron rumbo al hotel. Una vez estando ahí, Sasuke se acordó de las atracciones que iban a estar ese día así que invito a Hinata a que fueran, y así se pasaron horas jugando en el hotel, haciendo bromas y compartiendo el momento. Pronto cayo la hora de cerrar eran cerca de las 10 de la noche. Para Sasuke había sido uno de los mejores cumpleaños de su vida, aunque fue tranquilo y sin mucha actividad, para el era realmente el mejor porque desde hace mucho tiempo para ser mas preciso desde la muerte de su familia, nunca había festejado su cumpleaños y menos con alguien importante.

Hinata tuvo la idea de que fueran a las aguas termales para que se relajaran un poco, obviamente cada uno en su respectiva área, al finalizar su estancia se verían en el cuarto. Todo esto servía para que cada uno tuviese su momento para pensar y relajarse y poder cimentar todas las experiencias que habían vivido.

Por un lado Sasuke pensó en todo lo que había vivido desde la trágica muerte de sus familiares y en la venganza que prometió hacer algún día, los deseos por vengarse eran reales pero por alguna extraña razón todo esto que recientemente había vivido con Hinata hacían que se olvidara de todo el odio que este sentía para con los responsables de su sufrimiento. El juro que nunca iba a ceder ante nada en su búsqueda por buscar venganza, pero realmente pensó que con la llegada de Hinata a su vida todo esa promesa quedaba obsoleta, pensó que ya no era bueno pensar en algo tan banal que solo le traía malas experiencias a su vida, decidió que ya era tiempo de olvidar y que por primera vez en mucho tiempo era hora de ser feliz y que mejor a lado de la única persona que le había devuelto las ganas de sentir amor otra vez.

Por otro lado a Hinata el momento que vivía era impresionante, realmente no podía sentirse mas agradecida con la vida por permitirle volver a sentir amor desde la muerte de su madre, nunca pensó en sentir amor o algo parecido por alguien pero se dio cuenta de que no era así y se enamoro de la persona que menos ella se esperaba. A su misma vez un mal recuerdo rompió esos bonitos instantes que recordaba y era el hecho de que ella era integrante de la familia que hizo sufrir al chico moreno. Su corazón se invado de culpa y amargura porque Sasuke se había abierto en sus sentimientos y confianza hacia ella y el hecho de mantener esa verdad oculta realmente la llenaba de miedo y terror. Su sentido de la verdad le decía que lo externara pero su corazón se aterraba con el simple hecho de que si en algún momento esto se sabia su relación y su amor se rompería en mil pedazos, pero al fin de cuentas Hinata decidió callar eso y solamente dedicarse a ser feliz con Sasuke hasta donde la vida lo permitiera.

Había pasado una hora desde que se habían metido en sus pensamientos hasta que ambos se hartaron y decidieron volver a su respectiva habitación. Cuando ambos se encontraron ahí, un silencio incomodo los invadió, era vivir sus malas emociones sin realmente expresarlas. Hinata no pudo soportarlo y se lanzo hacia Sasuke abrazándolo fuertemente pidiéndole que pasara lo que pasara nunca dudara en ningún momento de su amor por el. Aquel chico realmente se quedo extrañado por sus palabras, pero decidió no tomarle mucha importancia, suponía que era algún estado emocional que las chicas adoptaban de vez en cuando.

Después de un rato ambos fueron a la cama para descansar y poder vivir mañana su ultimo día en el retiro. De manera inesperada Sasuke abrazo a Hinata y se acurruco y pasaron un pequeño momento así, Hinata estaba un poco contrariada, realmente no sabia que hacer o que decir ya que desconocía por completo el motivo de Sasuke al hacer eso. Después de un rato al fin el moreno se armo de valor y dejo su orgullo a un lado para decirle lo que sentía y lo que tenia ganas de decirle.

_No se cual fue tu motivo para decirme aquellas palabras de hace un momento, pero de igual forma no te conteste. Y solo quiero que sepas que nunca voy a dudar de ti y mucho menos de lo que sientes. Pero también quiero que sepas una cosa mas que te he querido decir desde hace días_ – dijo Sasuke.

La chica peliazul no sabia que estaba ocurriendo, sentía las palabras del moreno muy sinceras y se alivio al oírle decir que jamás dudaría de su amor por el, pero la duda la corrompía, ¿que era realmente lo que le quería decir desde hace días? Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y el chico moreno no soltaba palabra alguna, lo cual obligo a la chica ojiblanca a tratar de averiguar que era aquello que tenia que decir.

_¿Que es lo que me querías decir Sasuke-kun?_ – pregunto Hinata.

Para Sasuke no había otra oportunidad, no había otro mejor lugar para decírselo era ahora o nunca, tenia que hacer aun lado su orgullo y su pose de chico rudo para poder decir su pesar a la chica que amaba y hacerle saber que el también quería que no dudase nunca de su amor por ella.

_Te amo Hinata, se que nunca te lo digo pero es la verdad, no quiero que te separes de mi lado. Desde hace mucho tiempo espere para ser feliz y ahora que te encuentro quiero dejar atrás todo mi dolor, toda mi odio, todo mi pasado y ser feliz contigo_ – respondió Sasuke.

Hinata en la oscuridad de la noche abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, su corazón realmente latía con mucha fuerza y sus ojos comenzaron a llorar lagrimas de felicidad y dolor, el moreno al sentir los sollozos de la chica intento voltearla para decirle lo que sentía en su interior.

_No llores Hinata, lo único que tienes que saber es que te amo, nuestra relación se encendió muy rápido, hemos evolucionado muy rápido pero eso no importa. Porque se lo que siento y nunca voy ni si quiera en broma dejar ir a nadie importante en mi vida otra vez_ – dijo Sasuke.

Solo el instante, el viento, la oscuridad y la luna fueron testigos de lo antes pronunciado y también fueron los adornos perfectos para que ambos se fundieran en un beso, el mas sincero que se hayan dado. Hianta sabia que todo lo que le había dicho era mas que cierto y que el amor entre los dos era verdadero. Sin mas la chica comenzó a abrazarlo con fuerza y el también a ella. Sin pensarlo ambos comenzaron a sentir las mismas sensaciones de la noche pasada. Esa tensión y nerviosismo en sus cuerpos otra vez.

Sin mas ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar, no había necesidad de preguntarlo y mucho menos de anunciarlo, en sus ojos se veía reflejado el mismo sentimiento. Sin mas sus cuerpos y sus caricias inundaron esa noche, reforzado los lazos amorosos entre ambos y siendo la primera vez para ambos que hacían el amor por vez primera. Entre la sabanas solo se veían sus cuerpos juntos y por parte de ambos solo se escucho una palabra ¡Te amo!

Bueno chicos pues ya aquí termina el tercer capitulo de esta historia, pues acabamos de leer que ya por fin Sasuke y Hinata consumaron su amor, puede ser que sea algo prematuro pero que le voy a hacer ellos dos se aman … realmente espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, si es así le pido que hagan su review y me lo hagan saber y pues de paso también les pido que pasen la historia a personas como nosotros que nos gusta este mundo de SasuHina. Antes de despedirme les aviso que no subiré capítulos en mas o menos dos o tres semanas porque tengo entregas finales y el tiempo absorbe, pero como premio la próxima publicación será doble. Eso quiere decir que tendrán dos capítulos el mismo día para ponernos al corriente.

Si me es posible podre subir capitulo antes de ese limite marcado, pero si no ya saben que los premiare jeje… bueno por hoy es todo, me despido y que les parece sin en la próxima nos leemos que paso con Hinata y Sasuke. Cuídense mucho mucho.

¡CHAO Y FELIZ LECTURA!


End file.
